Legends Don't Die
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: Naraku is defeated, and Kikyou is sent back to hell. Kagome in hopes of forgetting her friends, she leaves for her time. But can she ignore her second life when danger comes once again to the Shingoku Jidai? InuKag MirSan
1. My Time isMy Home Your Time is Your Home

Summary: Naraku is defeated, and Kikyou is sent back to hell. In hopes of forgetting her friends, she leaves for her time. But can she ignore her second life when danger comes once again to the Shingoku Jidai?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to it. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Legends Don't Die Chapter 1: My Time is My Home. Your Time is Your Home KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"Kagome! We've defeated Naraku! All our hard work has come to an end! And the Shikon no Tama was sent to hell with Kikyou once again!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome nodded. "Sango… it's all over. Everything. My purpose here is through. You all understand that I have to go back to my time and stay there forever."

"Kagome…" Sango began.

"You aren't going anywhere, Wench." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"I am. Sit boy!" Kagome said sharply.

Inuyasha 'sat'.

"My time is my home. Your time is your home." Kagome said.

Kagome grabbed her bag, hugged everyone farewell, slapped Miroku, comforted Shippou, and finally made her way to the well.

"Sayonara, Shingoku Jidai. Sayonara, my friends." Kagome whispered into the wind. With one last look to the forest around her, she jumped into the well, a heavy weight falling on her heart.

Kagome awoke the next morning, and got ready for school. She took a shower, dried her hair, brushed her hair and teeth, and headed out the door. Throughout all these activities, her mind was elsewhere.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Ayumi, one of Kagome's friends called. (I don't remember her friends' names if they have any. So I'm making them up)

Kagome continued to walk, unknowingly ignoring Ayumi.

"Kagome! Hello, anyone in there?!" Ayumi asked

"Oh! I'm sorry Ayumi." Kagome said, pausing to wait for Ayumi.

"What's up with you? You seem out of it. What did the therapist say to do about your social disorder?" Ayumi asked.

"Social Disorder?" Kagome asked, twitching. _'GRANDPA! YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET HOME!' _she thought angrily. "I was… home with a toothache. Not at the therapist. Grandpa must have heard me wrong." Kagome replied, still twitching.

"Oh. Okay." Ayumi replied. "So what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself."

'_How do you know what's like me?' _Kagome thought darkly. "Just leave me alone, Ayumi. I'm feeling sick. I'm going back home."

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked worriedly. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Just leave me alone!" she ran off from her friend, pushing through the crowd. _'What's wrong with me? I… feel so uneasy. I wonder if there's something wrong…' _Kagome skidded to a stop at the shrine steps.

Her grandfather was at the hospital, and her mother was out grocery shopping. Souta should be at school. So she was home alone now.

Warily, Kagome climbed the steps to the shrine. _'Maybe just a quick peek to see how everyone's doing…' _Kagome thought staring at the well. _'No. I'll just be in the way.' _

Kagome marched to her bedroom and threw down her bag. _'I guess I should take this opportunity to catch up on my work. Loads of makeup work…' _Kagome sighed and sat down in her desk chair and began to work.

A few hours later, Kagome found herself once again out next to the well. _'I just want to forget. Why can't I do anything without thinking that everyone's in danger? If they needed me, they WOULD send Inuyasha to get me… right?' _Kagome thought, staring into the depths of the well.

'_Do they even miss me?' _She thought bitterly. She tore herself away from the well, and went back to the house to study.

At two her mom returned. "Kagome, what are you doing home so early?" She asked worriedly.

"I felt sick." Kagome replied, rubbing her forehead.

"Perhaps you should go back to the Shingoku Jidai? The air there always seems to clear your head into a good mood."

"I can't." Kagome replied bitterly. "I'm going to the skating rink. I'll be back at five." Kagome said grabbing her wallet.

Instead of going to the skating rink, she headed to the graveyard.

She skidded to a stop on her bicycle. "Gosh. I'm so paranoid. I even lied to mom."

Kagome hopped off her bike and leaned it against a nearby tree and walked along the path through the graveyard.

"Shingoku Jidai… Shingoku Jidai..." Kagome mumbled. "Here's one…" she bent down.

"Here lies Shodai Shinki, who died in the Shingoku Jidai, on March 16." She read aloud. She stood up and continued along.

"Here lies…" Kagome gasped. "Sango! Who died in the Shingoku Jidai, on July 18. Oh my god. That's three weeks from now!" Kagome frantically scanned the tombstones for more familiar names.

"Here lies Kaede… died on July 18… Here lies Shippou… died on July 18… Here lies Miroku…died on July 18." Kagome gasped and looked at the last tombstone. "Oh my god…" She clamped her hands over her mouth and tears ran down her face. "Oh my god…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

… It's done. R&R


	2. Three Weeks

Declaimer- I do not own.

Cherryblosomz- I dunno. I'm lazy. And I don't like math… hmm… Consult a calendar. When you figure it out, tell me to. o.0

**Legends Don't Die **

**Chapter 2: Three Weeks **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome ran to her bike, hopped on it, and sped out of the cemetery. Her heart was beating furiously, not from pedaling, but from fear.

She slammed her bike down at the foot of the shrine steps and jogged up. She rocketed to the mini shrine and into the well house.

'I have to go back. But I can't. What should I do?' Kagome stared into the well. 'Three weeks. I have three weeks.' Kagome thought, staring at the darkness of the well. 'No. THEY have three weeks. What can I do to change the destiny of five people?'

Tears of helplessness and frustration poured down her face, and into the well. She spun on her heels, wiped her tears and walked away, accidentally cutting herself on a loose piece of wire.

"Dang." Kagome said, staring at her hand and shaking her head. "I'll clear out the wire at some point." With a shrug, Kagome headed to the house to get a Band-Aid.

"Done with the skating rink already?" Her mother asked as she walked through the door.

"Um… yeah. I cut myself on some wire, so I'm going to go take car of it, 'kay?" Kagome asked, and without waiting for a reply, rushed to the bathroom, and began to take care of the small cut on her hand.

KKK In the Shingoku Jidai KKKK

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell tears. Kagome's tears. And Kagome's blood. But he couldn't smell her. He followed the smell until he came to the well, and the answer came to him.

'She must have been crying over the well. She really doesn't get tired of making me worry.' Inuyasha sniffed the well again. Definitely Kagome.

'I wonder if she's going to come back…' He wondered. 'I can't protect her in her world like I can here.'

With one last look to the Shingoku Jidai and a reassuring "She won't notice me" he hopped into the well.

KKKKKK

"Mom! I'm going to the library!" Kagome called.

"Okay dear!"

Kagome jogged down the shrine steps and headed toward the cemetery record keeper's place, instead of the library.

Kagome sighed. She felt like she did something she wasn't supposed to. 'I've been so uneasy and uptight that I've been doing things that aren't me.' Kagome thought uneasily.

Kagome swung open the shop door, and the bell above ringed in protest. She ran up to the counter and tapped the bell for service.

"How can I help you?" The shopkeeper asked.

"I need to find out all I can about the deaths of five people." Kagome said.

"Names?"

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou… and Inuyasha. They all died on July 18." Kagome said, a heavy weight falling on her heart.

"Oh. That's three weeks from now. Are they your ancestors?"

"I guess you could say that." Kagome replied.

"Well here's a few files. Try the library." The shopkeeper said. "If you want to buy the info, that would be 50 yen."

Kagome paid the shopkeeper 50 yen and left, heading toward the library.

KKK

Inuyasha swung out of the well, and sniffed around. It smelled of nothing but Kagome, old wood, and dust. He walked patiently out of the well, and sniffed the air. Two trails. One to the left, and one to the right.

The one to the right seemed newer, so he headed that way, staying out of sight.

KKKK

Kagome stood in line to check out books, her hands full.

When she finally got there, the librarian checked the books out to her, and Kagome left. Kagome piled the books into her backpack and headed home.

KKKK

Inuyasha saw Kagome head his way, and he dunked behind a tree.

Kagome paused, and looked around. 'Demons in my time?' Kagome thought. 'Impossible.' Kagome began to run toward the shrine, her feet clanking on the sidewalk and her backpack bouncing against her back.

Kagome didn't even hear her mother's greeting, as she hurried to her room, locked the door, and locked the window. Kagome slammed her bag down on the desk and spilled out the books and papers.

Hurriedly, she began to read.

"Aha!" Kagome said triumphantly, but the triumph turned into a frown. "In the Shingoku Jidai, there was believed to be a great battle. In that battle, five lives were lost. These lives were, Kaede, a nearby village's miko; Shippou, a young boy; Sango, a young woman wielding a large boomerang; Miroku, a young man who was a priest; and lastly, Inuyasha, who was believed to be inhuman. Oh my god." She sank down into her desk chair. Tears began to run down her face, as if her friends had already died.

KKK

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell Kagome's tears again. Sighing, he jumped toward her house. He jumped up into the tree near the window and peeked inside.

Kagome sat in her desk chair, books and papers spread out in front of her, and tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my god." She whispered over and over.

Inuyasha stared at her, and slipped his claws under the window, and tried to pull it up.

Locked.

He stared again. He really didn't want to go through the front door and run into that old man, but he didn't want to tap on the window either.

Sighing, he broke the lock (it's a different type of lock then on usual windows… it like… I dunno. Just go with it) and pushed the window up silently. Kagome didn't notice.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Inuyasha?" She turned to look at him. "Oh my god." She whispered again. She hugged him, one of her legs tipping over the desk chair. "Oh my god, Inuyasha. You have no idea what's going to happen."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'What's going to happen?'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

OK chapter 2 done. Yaaaaaaay.


	3. I Can't Tell You

The Evil Liar- Thank you. Yes, I have many stories. And yes, I feel like I'll never finish them.

**Legends Don't Die **

**Chapter 3: I Can't Tell You **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What's going to happen, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome froze. '_If I tell him… how will he react? I can't tell him… I can't…' _ "I can't tell you, Inuyasha. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"…. Because… it's going to happen anyway." Kagome replied, and it felt like a hand was clenching her heart.

"Well, whatever it is, good luck with it. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede sent this message: Come back to the Shingoku Jidai anytime you want." Inuyasha told her.

"What about you, Inuyasha? What do you have to say to me?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing." He replied, and jumped back out the window.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. He didn't turn back, but Kagome knew he could hear her. "Take extra care of what you do!" Kagome then shut the window.

"The lock's broken… Inuyasha…" She muttered.

Kagome hid the files and books in her desk cabinet and padlocked it. Kagome then hung the keys around her neck. "Heh. Just an extra precaution…" She assured herself.

Kagome filed her bag with her usual textbooks, makeup work, ramen, and other goodies.

"I'm going to the Shingoku Jidai! Be back as soon as I can!" Kagome called out.

"Alright Kagome! Your grandfather got home a little while ago. He's trying to seal the well up again." Kagome's mother told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Dang it. It's going to be even harder than usual to go through."

Kagome went outside and wheeled her bike into the well house with her. "Grandpa, give it up." Kagome said, throwing her bag into the well.

"Kagome… dear…." Kagome's grandpa's face began to peel away to reveal a pale skinned man.

"Grandpa!!" Kagome said horrified.

"Don't… worry… your… grandfather… is… still… at… the… hospital…" He slurred.

Kagome looked at him horrified. _'Hopefully Inuyasha will smell my bag and come to my rescue… wait! Smell! That's it!' _

Kagome grabbed a nail from the floor, and stabbed her hand. Her hand began to bleed rapidly, exposing crimson liquid.

"What… have… you… done…?" The thing asked.

'_I can't go into the well. If he goes in after me, I could be trapped in the bottom of the well with him…' _Kagome thought quickly. She flung some of her blood into the well, hoping that would help Inuyasha find her.

"Let's see if you run as slow as you talk!" Kagome taunted, pedaling her bike down the well stairs. (Not impossible. I must say it takes some guts but it works)

Kagome pedaled rapidly, out of the shrine, threw down the bike and jogged down the steps. _'There's a construction site not far from here… its about 10:00 at night… they should be gone.' _Kagome ran toward the construction site, and began to climb up the ladder.

Kagome reached about middle, got off the ladder, and flung it down, taking the pale youkai with it.

'_There's no Inuyasha and no Souta to help me out this time…' _Kagome thought.

The building began to shake. Then it tipped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" Kagome screamed.

She closed her eyes and hung onto a support beam with all her strength.

"Heh. Kagome. You can never take care of yourself, can you?" A gruff voice asked.

Kagome froze. That voice was so familiar… she felt the building be put back in place, and she peeked one eye open. "Inuyasha?"

"…Hanyou…." The pale youkai said.

"Jump Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagome asked.

"No. Just jump. I won't let you die." Inuyasha said.

Kagome took a deep breath, and jumped.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yaaaaaaay. Finished. Once again. Review.


End file.
